User blog:Yukari 2020/Protagonists One Hates.
There are some characters that some of us just can't like - and there are some of us that like those characters. So this is a post about characters I hate that I have been wanting to write down to get out of my head for a while now. These are just my inner thoughts about different characters from different stories. Usually, the characters I just hate are those nice, super helpful protagonists that seem to be willing to sacrifice their entire being to save others, the death-end hero types who don't die. An example of this "death-end hero type" who has fought (for his beliefs) and died is the Typemoon's Fate series' Servant Spirit Archer (EMIYA). However, someone like Archer I find quite likeable since he himself has accepted that not everyone can be saved- thus he is not on my personal hate list. In fact there are only two established characters I hate: Touma- from ToAruMajutsuNoIndex. A recklessly willing to help his friends person despite his injuries sort of person. I would really like to see him fail and lose his power once just to see him squirm with helplessness. Huh? That's messed up? well, there's the saying that some people find something so cute they want to crush it, so this should apply for other feelings as well I believe. SideNote: I hate his plain looks. Koyomi Araragi - from the Monogatari Series by Nisio Isin, now a vampire's highschool minion with some regenerative abilities. The top of the hate list for me. Why? I started to realize my hatred for this protagonist, when I found out in the anime series that Koyomi is quite a softie on people and is always selfishly wanting to help others despite what low level of power he may reach. Coincidently, this "softie" trait can be applied to Touma if not for Touma's utter disregard for hitting anyone at all in order to protect stuff (males and females alike). My hatred for Koyomi peaked and firmly established itself as the topmost peak once I finished the Monogatari 2nd Season Anime. At the last episodes, one of the female main characters, a middle schooler, Nadeko Sengoku ended up turning herself into a Snake God in frustration of her "love" for her childhood friend Koyomi not able to bloom. This proceeded to her planning to kill Koyomi,his lover, and Shinobu. Although her "love" was turned out to be not strong much and she ended up being convinced by the con-artist Kaiki to let the "love" she had to be let go, since life isn't about merely "love" (he used her secret passion for drawing manga as a new dream in life to pursue instead of her petty "love" relation). Kaiki Deshuu, the con-artist who was originally portrayed to be a "evil" person in the main character's views, was actually simpler and a nicer person than "evil" despite his use of cons for a living. When this guy's true nature became known to me by the end of the 2nd season, I found him to one of the best characters in the Monogatari series next to Nadeko sengoku (also since he's araragi's enemy)/(I feel happy for nadeko being able to break out of the harem-likeness that Araragi had experienced for a while). Additionally, Araragi also lost another friend, a ghost whose duty is to make one lost , Mayoi, after she passed on to protect their lives from the world's natural laws of destroying unditiful things. While seeing her loss was a minus for the humor she and Araragi had conjured throughout the series, I enjoyed the fact that Araragi was finally starting to realize his own powerlessness more. The 2nd time Araragi realized more his powerlessness was when the amazing Kaiki told him not to approach the cured Nadeko anymore in order to not pain Nadeko anymore - Kaiki told him to hurry up and become a memory for her despite Araragi's initial desire to "take responsibility" and help Nadeko (muahaha, my sadist drive and hatred for araragi's self and softness rose to the maximum at this point). In playing Grisaia, the protagonist Yuuji has stated and taught several times that helping others all the time will never make them stronger. That's a redeemable trait that Touma and Araragi could use to "grow up." That's all I have to say about my feelings towards certain characters. How do you other people feel about characters? hates or likes? For me I suppose, I hate the type that always Lesson learned from Araragi's case: the Harem situation's consequences.btw, I hate Senjougahara, his girlfriend as part of the package because I take Nadeko's side in things. I hope the author does not make Nadeko go back to being friendly or talking terms with Araragi anymore, instead opting for a "protagonist silently passes by her and watches her happily live her own life" ending for her, if needed. Lesson from Touma: I just hate him. I do follow the To Aru No Railgun series though. Hate seems to be a more common emotion rather than love, doesn't it? I don't dislike that sort of emotion. Extra: Shinichiro Miki voices Kaiki's character in the anime and does a greatjob of it I say. (he voices Kojiro in the pokemon series (JPN) and Haruomi in God Eater 2. Category:Blog posts